Kiss Me Like The World Is Gonna Disappear
by xTeam Mockingjayx
Summary: Fluffy Thea/Roy oneshot, set after Roy decides to help the Arrow in season 2 before he discovers who the Arrow really is. Roy struggles with the guilt of not telling Thea and then he comforts her with her own battles.


**Kiss Me Like The World Is Gonna Disappear**

 _AN: Fluffy oneshot about Roy Harper and Thea Queen. I loved them together on the show, they were my OTP until Olicity finally happened. Set during season 2, before Roy discovers Oliver is the vigilante but after he starts working with him. Deals with Roy's guilt and him comforting Thea._

 **Roy POV**

He didn't realise where he was going until he looked up and realised his feet had carried him to Verdant, to Thea.

Backtracking, Roy takes two steps back, staring at the bright sign of his workplace.

Fifteen minutes ago he was stabbing an arrow into a wall as a message for the city vigilante.

Now he was at his girlfriend's club and Roy felt the guilt hit him with full force.

Roy knew he couldn't tell her about this, helping the vigilante. Thea had enough on her plate and definitely wouldn't approve. He couldn't upset her when they were finally happy and together. More than that he couldn't but her in danger.

But he would be lying to her, lying to Thea who had been one of the only people who supported his admiration of the Arrow, who helped him find the wanted vigilante despite the certain danger.

Thea who was always there when he was injured or arrested.

He knew he didn't deserve her. Everyone knew that.

He was Roy Harper, the typical, no-good boy from the Glades. A magnet for trouble.

She was Thea Queen, gorgeous, famous, and wealthy of course yet still she was damaged.

She didn't need his lies on-top of everything else she has to cope with.

Roy tried to ignore the voice in his head that said she also didn't need him breaking up with her now when she needs him most, when she's finally happy again.

Roy ached to listen to that voice because no matter how they started dating, he did love her, a lot. He also knew she loved him back. Which was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Pushing open the doors, Roy strolls into the empty club.

Well almost empty, he immediately spotted Thea standing at the bar, collecting empty glasses from the night's crowd of drunken frat boys.

Startled by the noise of his unexpected entrance she turned to face him sharply.

As soon as Roy saw her face any wild notions of breaking up with her vanished.

A smile graced her face upon spotting him. Roy felt a twinge of disappointment noticing her smile wasn't as bright as usual but instead Roy thought she looked a bit tired. Which would be understandable after the night she probably had. She'd never listened to him or to her brother when they mentioned she worked too much.

Subconsciously though he can't help but smile back.

Placing the tray of used glasses on the counter she walks towards him.

Meeting her halfway he opens his mouth to greet her, only to be startled by the small brunette wrapping her arms around his waist.

Enveloping her into a hug he chuckled lowly and kissed her head

"Everything okay Thea?"

He feels her nod under his chin and heard her muffled response.

"Yeah just a long night."

Smiling he pulled back, "You sit down I'll help clean up."

Thea laughed, "Not only the hero of the Glades but you're mine too."

Swallowing the rising guilt he quickly cleaned up the bar while Thea sat on the steps alternating between watching him and from closing her eyes and resting.

Finishing up a half hour later Roy walked to the resting girl quietly before sitting beside her

He'd thought she was asleep until he felt her head lean on his shoulder.

"What would I do without you?"

Roy froze that comment hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Probably worry a lot less"

Her soft laughter soothed him and he brought up half a lip to awkwardly smile back.

"Maybe."

"Did anything happen?"

He felt her head shake

"Nothing new, Ollie cancelling on me as usual."

Roy kissed her head in an effort to comfort her. He knew that Thea cared greatly for her brother and his constant disappearances worry her.

Roy's aware that Oliver Queen had changed from the arrogant playboy he once was but Roy sometimes doubted that Oliver knew just how much Thea needed him.

Raising her head and straightening her back those bright blue eyes flittered from his eyes to his lips.

Parting his lips to inquire how she is, he's interrupted by a flash of brown hair as her face moves to his and suddenly he could feel her soft, dry lips against his.

The kiss started out hard and intense but as soon as he cupped her cheek gently with his large hands, Thea sighed and he felt her walls crumble.

As much as he wanted to sit there kissing lazily Roy knew what Thea really needed was sleep.

As always what Thea needed was all that was important to him.

Even if it wasn't necessarily what she wanted.

Reluctantly pulling his head back he takes her moist hand in his.

"Come on, I'll bring you home."

Her beautiful face brightened and Thea stood above him proudly wearing that cheeky grin he first fell for.

"Sounds good to me"

Laughter began under his breath as he rose also.

"To sleep"

Her attitude and disappointed groan wasn't helping his resolve but he stuck to it anyway.

Kissing her forehead softly he lead her down the steps before fetching her coat.

"You need sleep Thea."

"I can't sleep…"

Uh oh.

Thea's voice held that sharpened edge she got whenever she's infuriated.

"Or if I do, I get…bad dreams. Ones I haven't gotten since Dad and Ollie didn't come back on that boat."

Taking a deep breathe she sighed.

Bending down to her height Roy looks her in the eyes.

"Well tonight you'll have me if you wake up, or if you can't sleep just wake me up and I'll bore you to sleep talking about the vigilante or cars."

Spotting the small smile on her face Roy allowed himself to reciprocate a smile.

"You need to sleep Thea and I'll help you, I promise."

Moments passed achingly by but then Thea nodded and put on her coat.

"Let's go home."

A wide grin graced his face, kissing her precious lips once more, Roy squeezed her hand and after they locked up, together they walked out the door and into the night.

* * *

 _AN: Please favourite and review if you enjoyed it._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _-xTeam Mockingjayx_


End file.
